


群秀 | 春日嘉年华

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship, 邵群/李程秀
Kudos: 28





	群秀 | 春日嘉年华

五月末到六月初，秦子蛟的大学正举办社团嘉年华，刚好他又当上了社团委员会的学术部部长，包揽了几十个学术类社团的统筹工作。所以这一周除了上课时间之外，他几乎都在委员会的办公室里忙活。

这种一年一度的大活动正好缺人手，然而吃力不讨好的活最难找人，校方又要指着这次活动给学校评优。秦子蛟抽空回家试探性地问了罗睿一句，结果罗睿兴致勃勃地要去帮忙，看样子是好久没和秦子蛟见面，憋坏了。

秦子蛟看他一脸兴奋的小模样，忍不住亲了他好几口。两人在沙发上亲亲我我了好久，罗睿才想起来在群里问温小辉和李程秀的时间安排。

Lory罗小睿：“@Adrian @李程秀 北鼻们，这周末陪人家去子蛟的大学帮个忙嘛~”

Adrian：滚！

温小辉毫不留情地回了他一连串[滚蛋]的表情包。

这段时间罗睿光顾着和秦子蛟在微信上腻歪，重色轻友的劲儿一上来，连温小辉都没怎么联系，上次还吞吞吐吐地回绝了他的旅行邀约，理由是“北鼻我老公这段时间在学校里可忙了我怕他寂寞要陪他聊天嘛”，得到了温小辉一个大大的白眼。

Adrian：罗

Adrian：睿

Adrian：你这个王八蛋，你知道你邀请的是谁吗

Adrian：你在邀请两位总裁夫人给你男人的大学社团当免费劳动力

Lory罗小睿：[哭哭]

Lory罗小睿：[猫咪流泪]

Lory罗小睿：你们俩最好了，你们俩长得又美又显嫩，在大学里一站就是门面呀

Lory罗小睿：去嘛去嘛，就一天而已，求你了北鼻

两人在小群里你来我往，一个嘴甜一个毒舌，表情包接连轰炸了几十条消息，在罗睿一番撒娇加苦苦哀求之下，温小辉勉强同意了去帮忙，但条件是罗睿明晚必须滚过来住一晚，三人好好聚一聚。

罗睿忙不迭地答应了，还说秦子蛟已经搞到了他们大学的校服，一人一套，今晚他们就可以试穿，语气遮掩不住地兴奋。

温小辉一听，居然也有些心动。他最近接到了最喜欢的美妆品牌之一的推广，官方送的新品试用装还一盒都没开封呢，今晚正好让罗睿和李程秀两个小0当他的试妆小白鼠。

温小辉这边谈妥了，就看李程秀了。罗睿又故技重施地丢了一大堆撒娇卖萌的表情包@李程秀。

李程秀手机设了静音，下班之后才看见群里的消息，被两人活泼的对话逗得乐不可支。

他手机里没有什么表情包，思来想去，挑了一个上次发给邵群的、一只小兔子抱着胡萝卜点头的表情。

李程秀：[好呀]

他觉得帮助别人是一件很幸福的事，更何况罗睿是他的好朋友。这周工作也不忙，请一天假绰绰有余，正好邵群出差了，李程秀都快一周多没见到他了，心里时不时就在想他。

估计是时时刻刻都盯着手机等回复，罗睿马上欢天喜地地回了李程秀一堆“么么哒”，又拍了校服的照片给他们看。温小辉则让李程秀收拾好东西，明晚来他家住一晚，他要好好拉着两人拍美美的照片。

李程秀握着手机抿嘴一笑。

能和温小辉还有罗睿一起玩，想想都很期待。

当初温小辉介绍他和罗睿认识的时候，三人各自的感情不是正风雨飘摇，就是压根八字没一撇。如今李程秀和邵群美满成婚，温小辉也和洛羿定了终身，罗睿正和秦子蛟甜甜蜜蜜，每个人都找到了真爱，不免要就感情上的事沟通一番。

李程秀和温小辉分别谈恋爱的时间都比罗睿早，虽然李程秀性格害羞、在感情方面也很生涩，但温小辉是个火辣奔放的性子，关于小gay们做爱的七七八八都信手拈来，嘴上一点不害臊，身为“前辈”，把当时还是个恋爱新手的罗睿哄得一愣一愣的。

现在罗睿和秦子蛟也谈了好几年恋爱了，感情相当稳定。罗睿怀着一颗娇羞的少女心，最喜欢去向温小辉咨询怎么促进他和男朋友的性生活和谐，越问越大胆，群里的话题越发让人面红耳赤。一来二去，最早结婚的李程秀反而成了“团欺”。两人看李程秀羞于启齿，便合起伙来欺负他，让他有问必答，一有什么“床上小妙招”“情趣小道具”之类的分享链接，都疯狂@李程秀来看，每每都把他逗得面红耳赤。

周四晚上，温小辉花了好一会儿哄好了洛羿，三人便缩在温小辉房间里尽情玩了一晚上。温小辉家这间房间里新装了一套十分漂亮的欧式梳妆台，他正好把两人逮住做造型，一边夸罗睿有自觉性、知道主动过来让温小辉操刀，一边苦口婆心地教育李程秀要打扮得靓丽些，不能给别人压了一头了。

“大学里那些绿茶gay可多了你知不知道，小妈有秦子蛟管着，但咱们人生地不熟的，只有拿出美貌才能站稳脚跟，明白吗？”

罗睿瞪大眼睛看着温小辉一双巧手在空中飞舞，“哇”一声之后就掏出手机，对着三个人不停地闪照片。

败于温小辉一双犀利的嘴皮子，李程秀虽然不太明白温小辉奇怪的逻辑，但也老老实实让他在自己脸上和头发上捣鼓。

更何况，明天邵群就出差回来了，他也想……让邵群看看他不一样的一面。

李程秀两只手不由自主捏紧了手里的校服。

周五下午3点左右，一辆铁黑色的雷克萨斯LC驶到了大学门口，瞬间吸引了大批人的目光。

不论对车牌了如指掌或一窍不通的人，都会在看到它的瞬间达成一个共同的认知——贵。

且不说车体锃亮、通体漆黑，晃得人眼晕，就连每一根车身线条也极为考究，造型嚣张的引擎盖和前栅使得流畅和粗犷并存，处处散发贵气，处处写着不羁。几乎每一个路过的人都会被这辆超跑野性狂放的外形所吸引。

这所大学处在大学城内，离城市最繁华的中心有一段距离，很少见有这么高调的车开进来，更别说停在大学校门前。

这辆豪车没停多久，又缓缓开到门口。一只修长的骨节分明的手从车窗里伸出来，用两根手指随意夹着通行卡，对着保安递出去。

“滴”一声之后，大门缓缓打开，男人的手收了回去。

伴随着启动声，车身缓缓消失在众人视野中，留下一片遗憾的目光。

常道车如其人，没能窥见这辆豪车的车主真容，实在令人好奇心大增，只能从那一截西装袖和手腕上那只名贵的表上勉强看出对方似乎身份不凡。

这种人怎么会到他们大学里来？

邵群关了车载新闻广播，打了一把方向盘，一个漂亮的刹车后，准确地把车停在了李程秀所在的教学大楼下。他中午才出差回来，下午亲自开车接李程秀回家，一路上还悠闲地哼着小曲。

检查无误后，邵群给车熄了火，解了安全带，一条大长腿刚迈出车门，就被迎面而来的一群学生堵住了。

谁都见过帅哥，可没几个人见过帅得这么耀眼的帅哥，个头高身材好，更何况看对方还是个开着豪车、戴着名表的霸道总裁，周围一群小女生加小gay口水都要滴下来了。旁边的直男们则是对着这辆气势非凡的LC叹为观止。

“帅哥！看看我们社团吧！购买任意刊物可以获得定制名片一张！”

“帅哥看看我们！观看演出投票可以获得小礼物！”

“来我们这边品尝美食，有机会参加抽奖哦！”

几个胆大的一见邵群这身行头，也不管是不是会得罪到什么不得了的人物，上去就往邵群手里塞宣传单，嘴里叽里呱啦一顿地吆喝。这次的社团嘉年华需要根据参与人数评定得分，因此每个社团几乎都在积极地拉拢过路的人去自己社团的摊位或教室打卡。

附近几个同类竞争社团一看潜在客户要被抢走，也不甘示弱，纷纷涌上来想把这个吸睛的大帅哥拉到自己摊位去——就算是为了看帅哥，肯定也会有人跟上前来！

邵群被一群人吵得心烦，不知道这群大学生怎么这么有活力，赶紧把墨镜一戴，迈开大长腿就往李程秀所在的教室走去，越走越快，生怕又有什么学生冲上来给他塞奇怪的东西。

走到一半，他就在楼下看见了专门下楼迎接他的李程秀，正冲他笑着招手。

那笑容如春风化雨，在人声鼎沸的教学区尤为瞩目，把邵群出差多日来的疲劳一扫而空。

邵群喜上眉梢，一周多的思念涌上心头，一把摘下墨镜，快步上前去就给了李程秀一个大大的拥抱，把李程秀抱得双脚离地，也不顾四周学生扎堆，找到那张日思夜想的小嘴就给了一个扎实的吻。

邵群目光灼灼地望着李程秀，激动地喘着气：“想我了没？”

“想。”李程秀高兴得手里的东西都拿不稳了，把脸埋进邵群怀里，有点不好意思看周围学生的眼光。

一看见大帅哥是来找小男朋友的，小男朋友还那么好看，后方传来一片唉声叹气，然而更多的是女孩们拼命压抑的尖叫声，都在向这对小情侣的方向探头探脑。

“给你小礼物。”李程秀专心地把一个印有“社团委员会”字样的红色手环给邵群带上。他自己手上也有一个一模一样的，不过是蓝色。

邵群注意到他的口袋里似乎还有很多小玩意儿，估计是社团活动收到的各种赠品，忍俊不禁，伸手摸了摸他的头。

“社团好玩儿吗？”

“嗯，我们在五楼，负责学术社团的。”说到这个，李程秀就兴奋起来，连脚步都轻快了许多，“今天来了好多人呀，本来我只负责登记，结果小睿把我拉到学术部那边去当班了，说是我来负责金融类社团那一部分的游戏活动。”

邵群一边听李程秀说话，一边仔细端详他：李程秀穿着委员会统一发放的制服——经典红蓝黑的英伦风衬衫，衣袖上别着印有“学术部”字样的袖章，配上雅致的黑色中裤，白皙的小腿上裹着长袜，脚上是一双黑色搭扣小皮鞋，衬得他整个人可爱得像个初入校园的高中生。

这身制服据说是专门为了这次社团嘉年华定制的，好多跑场地的男生都觉得太束手束脚，干脆穿了统一印着社团口号的宽大T恤，只有李程秀这样需要坐在摊位上的工作人员，才需要强制着装。

邵群咽了下口水，压下心中躁动，暗道：感谢强制着装。

李程秀没有注意到邵群如狼似虎的眼神，自然地牵着他的手，给他讲述今天的工作内容。讲到关键之处，眼睛就眨得飞快，时不时就被自己逗笑了。

笑的时候露出一个圆圆的酒窝，可爱得让人想伸手去戳。

今天太阳有点大，把李程秀的脸也映得粉嫩嫩、红彤彤的。被温小辉弄得有点微微卷翘的头发，正调皮地垂在耳边。

邵群发现自己居然硬了。

他故作镇定地垂眸快速瞟了一眼，还好在西装裤下并不明显，否则李程秀脸皮薄成那样，指不定就不让他在大庭广众之下牵他手了。

罗睿今天一早拉着温小辉、李程秀进委员会办公室，除了秦子蛟已经在家里仔细欣赏过罗睿的造型所以表现得十分淡定外，几乎所有人都同时大叫了一声，随后女生们疯狂地拉三人拍照，直呼这身衣服就是为他们三个量身定做的，并质问秦子蛟哪里来的这么可爱的小男友、这个小男友又是哪里找的这么可爱的两个朋友。

想到今天上午的热闹场面，李程秀心里又开心又紧张，悄悄瞥了一眼自己脑门上的额发。

大家都说好看，把他夸得恨不得找个洞把自己埋起来，可他内心深处最最想听到的还是一个人的评价。

邵群觉得他这样好不好看呢？他要不要问问邵群呢？

过了正午，太阳光依旧强烈，晒得人也焦躁起来，周围学生的喧闹声不减反增。

李程秀刚要开口，却突然闭了嘴，默不作声地放慢了脚步，说话的声音也越来越小，看神情似乎还有点沮丧。

邵群察觉到他情绪不太对，松开手，用一边胳膊搂着他，柔声问：“怎么了？”

李程秀把嘴紧紧抿成一条线，闻到邵群身上传来的好闻的古龙水味道，想说的话更说不出口。

常道闻香识女人，但香水同样是男士品味的检验标准之一。邵群身上的味道极富侵略性，庄严持重下隐约伴随着略刺鼻的沁人心脾，回味深沉不见底。加上使用者是邵群，连香水都携带着压迫感，让人不自觉想臣服在味道的主人身下。

而这些在李程秀眼里，统统化作邵群独一无二的成熟男性魅力，像为李程秀量身定制的荷尔蒙一样，牵引着他沉溺其中。

李程秀喜欢邵群的一切，连香水也喜欢，不想让邵群和别人打交道，就连区区香水的味道也不愿和别人分享。他被自己心里的占有欲一惊，强烈的道德谴责感立刻涌上来，斥责他为何如此自私、不明事理、耍小孩子脾气。

可他心里又有一个小小的声音在喊着，想要邵群的所有，控制不住想和他一直在一起。

这个声音被道德感压迫得越小，李程秀的心跳声反而越大。

咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。

跳得他心都泛疼了，往外冒酸水儿似的，又苦又涩，怎么都不是滋味儿。

邵群蹙眉，用余光一瞥，发现身后跟着好几个年轻男女，周围也有不少人向他投来恋慕的眼光。甚至还有几个蠢蠢欲动掏出手机想要联系方式的，眼神里不加掩饰地写着“勾搭”二字。

这种场面邵群见惯了，无论身在哪个圈子里，他对同性和异性的吸引都力是数一数二的，也没人比他更清楚怎么把这些无关人员打发走。

可是……李程秀难道在吃醋？！

邵群心跳都漏了一拍。

有了这个猜测，他心头翻江倒海，一股和天气无关的热浪从脚底心开始往上窜，烧得他四肢百骸都发烫。

李程秀彻底不说话了，整个人跟蔫儿了似的，看上去醋劲还不小。

“程秀，你……”

邵群说不清自己现在是狂喜还是着急，一边想哄好李程秀，一边又想为李程秀吃他的醋而激动地大吼，心脏几乎快跳出胸膛。

李程秀这种性格温和听话、对人体贴无私的人，几乎跟“私欲”一词搭不上关系，再加上人也安静不吵闹，几乎没怎么见他明面上吃醋。邵群自己却是个大醋缸子，从上到下、从里到外、从宠物狗到儿子的醋都被他吃了个遍，哪怕李程秀每次都对他亲亲抱抱加举不了高高只好顺毛，他还是孜孜不倦地大吃飞醋。

没办法，他小心眼儿，他就是想霸占着李程秀。

邵群兴奋得呼吸节奏都乱了，李程秀因为伤心而低垂的睫毛、泛红的眼眶、咬紧的下唇、隐忍的表情，被阳光照得洒了一层金的细嫩皮肤，加上今天穿的格外修身的校服，每一处都能让他一瞬间气血上涌。

吃醋闹小脾气的李程秀，就像会挠人的小兔子，挠得邵群心花怒放。

吃醋说明什么？说明他媳妇儿爱他爱到骨子里了！爱得有私心了、有欲念了！心里清楚老公特别有魅力了！恨不得马上当众宣布两人是合法夫夫了！

仿佛两人之间心有灵犀，李程秀把手指缩成拳头，像跟自己较劲似的，按捺住不让邵群发现自己乱糟糟的情绪。

邵群打赌他小皮鞋里的十个脚趾头肯定也紧张地蜷起来了。

四周的目光是人类天性对更高阶同性或异性的崇拜，而邵群毫无疑问是这群人里被崇拜的对象。这些无力无形的情绪却如同一把把刀子朝李程秀射来，让他走也不是，留也不是。

附近跑来几个发传单的学生，用憧憬的目光看着邵群，连说话的声音都在颤抖，企图把这位万众瞩目的大帅哥拉到自己摊位上，还可以顺便要个联系方式。

李程秀瞬间把头撇了过去，从邵群的角度只看得见他侧脸的弧度，有点圆鼓鼓的。

仿佛闻到空气中浓郁的醋味儿，邵群心里简直炸开了花，但面上还故作高深地看着李程秀，把他搂得更紧了些。

会哭的孩子有奶吃，可面对李程秀这种默默承受的类型，反倒叫人更想宠他。

发传单的男生嘴甜又长得俊，望向邵群的眼神火热，语气带着点刻意的撒娇和讨好，说句话声调要转十八个弯，对李程秀来说却异常刺耳。

一只手仿佛揪住了他的心脏，连带着胸腔被扯得生疼。在李程秀眼里，邵群无论走到哪里都是众人的焦点，他明白自己不能无理取闹地把邵群关起来、只给他一个人欣赏。

然而他也会吃醋，也读得懂别人眼里对邵群的爱慕，心也会酸疼。

以前李程秀觉得，爱一个人无非是不求回报地对他好，可现在真正爱上一个人了，自己反而变得前所未有地自私，想和他拥抱、接吻、做爱，想和他永远都在一起。他沉湎于邵群自负外表下的温柔，喜欢他作为一个男人的事业心、责任感，喜欢他身上的冲劲和坦诚，还有时不时只对李程秀透露出来的有点孩子气的撒娇。

这么一个他爱了几乎半辈子的男人，要他允许别人也能追求他，根本不可能。

有那么一瞬间，李程秀居然想去学一套防身术，以便在邵群被人纠缠上时带着他顺利脱身。

面对如此亮眼的情敌，李程秀心中不免升起一股强烈的危机感，仿佛身上这套青春靓丽的校服都带上了刺，扎得他浑身刺痛。

男生一开口，李程秀的左手条件反射地攥紧了邵群的衣角，过了一秒钟，反应过来自己对邵群的西装做了什么坏事后，又羞愧地慢慢松开了。

又过了几秒，邵群感受到有一只手悄悄摸上了他的衣服，在刚刚抓过的地方轻轻拍了两下，似乎想把自己弄出来的褶皱抚平。

邵群实在没忍住，从鼻腔里笑出了声。

李程秀头顶都快冒蒸汽了，不安地拨起了自己的手环，脸比方才还红，也不知是羞的还是急的。

他必须要做点什么，他不想让邵群和那个男生说话。但既不能对人家一个学生说重话，又不便撒泼耍赖让邵群不理别人，那办法只有一个……

说话的男生以为邵群对自己讲的内容感兴趣，不免心脏怦怦跳，人也大胆起来，眼珠一转，朝李程秀瞟了一眼，顾不上他还在一边，一只手伸到邵群面前，似乎想要挨上他的手臂——男生在那一瞬间扑了个空，手停在半空不知所措。

邵群神情冷漠，干脆利落地抽出自己一直放在兜里的手，装作看腕表，同时极其自然地露出了左手无名指上的婚戒。

动作虽小，可角度几乎能让围在他身边的每一个人看清那颗璀璨的钻石。

若是不知道邵群已经名草有主，来索要联系方式尚可理解；但李程秀就在邵群身边，两人还以那么亲密的姿势搂在一起，是个人都看得出他俩什么关系。

明显成这样了这样还来厚着脸皮勾搭人，邵群一点面子都不会留，只不过看在李程秀的份上收敛了很多。

男生面色有些尴尬，嘴半天都没合上。邵群把手插回去，用几乎微不可察的角度向他的方向颔首，示意拒绝，程度拿捏得刚刚好，让人根本找不到错处。可他的眼睛却没落在男生的脸上，始终高傲地看着对方的头顶。

礼节性的动作结束，邵群面对李程秀立刻换了张笑脸，用一种极为疼惜的语气低声问：

“不早了。宝贝，还想去哪儿？”

这一句宠溺意味十足的“宝贝”，把围在他们身边的几个学生都喊愣了。邵群低沉磁性的男低音犹在耳边，有几个不经世事的女生还脸红起来，闪闪发光的眼神徘徊在邵群和李程秀之间，看样子还有点小激动。

带他走。李程秀心里只有一个想法，带他走。

话音刚落，李程秀一把抓住邵群的手，纤瘦的身体爆发出惊人的气势，拉着他就往前走，走着走着，居然牵着他就在校园里奔跑起来！

周围刮起一阵风，穿西装的男人和穿校服的男孩宛如私奔一般，尖头皮鞋和圆头小皮鞋在地上踩出啪嗒啪嗒的清脆声音，一直在附近围观着这一切的学生们纷纷起哄，把降温的水雾喷洒器对准他们，给这对极为养眼的小情侣让路。

道路两侧清凉的雾气落在两人赤裸的肌肤上，像打开一条专属的通道。两人从广场逃到湖边，拐进林荫路，从小桥上跑过，李程秀拼命喘着气，一次都没有回头。

这剧情怎么那么像王子拉着被他拯救的公主呢？邵群一边被李程秀带着跑，一边心里嘀咕。

直到感觉把刚才那群人远远甩在后面时，李程秀才气喘吁吁地停下来，有些不好意思地看着被他拉着跑了一大圈的邵群。

“不错啊宝贝儿，体力有长进，跟着我锻炼是挺有效果。”邵群扬眉笑道，他倒是面部改色心不跳，没见累得多厉害，相反还有闲心调戏李程秀，“在床上应该也一样？”

李程秀捶了一下他。

他环顾四周，懵了——他们迷路了。

李程秀想往前走又怕把邵群带到远路，只好先拉着他到附近教学楼的一间空教室里，自己找了个位置坐下，把双手放在膝盖上，一副任君责罚的模样。

他全程都在避免和邵群有眼神交流。

怎么情绪这么大？

邵群在李程秀旁边坐下，俯身看他，惊讶地发现李程秀眼里不光是委屈，还有……生气？

李程秀居然生气了！

邵群有点慌，一把拉起李程秀的手：“怎么了宝贝儿？是我刚才做得还不够，要不我们这就回去跟……”

李程秀慢慢把身体挪了个方向，对着邵群，又伸出胳膊缓缓搂住他，把脑袋埋到邵群结实的胸膛上，整个人毫无防备地挂在他身上。

从李程秀的喉咙里溢出近乎带着哭腔的声音，酸涩的情绪瞬间涌出来：

“我想你了……”

邵群愣了。

这声痴痴的“我想你了”，带着一股从心底里透出来的委屈劲儿，把邵群的心都喊碎了。

“哎哟好好好……不难过了啊宝贝儿，老公在呢，看着可怜见的，没事儿啊我在，我这不是来接你了吗。”邵群连忙拍着李程秀的背，好声好气地哄着。这般董事长体贴柔情的场景要是被他们公司的员工看见了，估计得吓出人命。

“我没有想生气的，我就是忍不住……”

看来是真生气了。

“对不起，你好不容易和我来学校玩一次，我还闹情绪……”

邵群算是明白了。两人分开一周多，李程秀想他想得厉害，打算趁这个下午带他在大学里好好玩一圈，结果东一个学生西一个学生，都想对邵群献殷勤，老是打扰两人的独处时光。

那些学生正值青春年少，一个比一个花枝招展，李程秀又不能对别人做什么，怕自己一个校外人士给朋友带来什么麻烦，光吃醋就把自己吃难受了。

邵群让李程秀在自己怀里尽情撒娇，等他情绪平复了，开口道：

“我刚刚在路上看见一个特好看的学生。”

李程秀懵懵地抬起头，眼里还湿着。

“有个跟你穿一样衣服的男孩儿，真特别可爱，大概一米七五以上吧，人又白又嫩，大眼睛，我觉着……估摸最多也就20岁。”

“……哦。”李程秀有点郁闷，犹豫着松开了抱着邵群的手。

“这男孩儿手上也带着个手环，好像进了教学楼，不知道去哪儿了，周围那些男生女生跟他一比啊，啧啧，真是黯然失色！要是能招来公司工作就好了。”

李程秀沉默了半天，才闷闷憋出一句回复：“那他去哪儿了？”

“不知道啊，跟一男的进了教学楼，那男的又高又帅，帅爆了，穿着西装，像是他男朋友。俩人进了间教室，估计这会儿正接吻呢。”

李程秀呆了一秒，这才反应过来，又羞又气，对上邵群戏谑的眼神，干脆转过去背对他。

看李程秀耳朵根都红了，邵群从背后把他抱住，贴着他耳朵笑道：

“傻不傻啊宝贝儿，你当我是第一天上学的傻小子，被人说两句就跟着人走了？你照个镜子自己看看，今天这么好看，整个学校里有谁比你好看吗？再说了我什么人，这些学生的花花肠子我一眼就看得出来，需要忌惮的不是你老公我，是他们自个儿。”

他把李程秀搂紧了些，不知想到什么，一声轻笑，李程秀耳朵被他的气息弄得痒痒的：

“你还不清楚我一门心思都在谁身上？老子出个差都天天想着你撸。”

李程秀顿时羞红了脸，对着邵群直白裸露的情话，满腹的委屈都化成了蜜糖，缠绵的情丝悄悄爬上心头。

“听话，过来。”邵群把手臂打开，等李程秀自己靠过来后，把人搂在怀里哄，“我简直高兴疯了你知不知道，吃醋就说明你在乎我，我最怕你不在乎我。”

“怎么可能不在乎你……”李程秀把脑袋往邵群怀里拱了拱。邵群轻抚着安慰他，突然摸到一个方形的物件。

“这是什么？”

李程秀大惊失色，要去夺邵群手里的东西，奈何身高不够。两人都站起来了，邵群把手臂举得高高的，李程秀往上跳也够不着。

“给我，快还给我……”

邵群故意把东西放到李程秀手上，然后眼疾手快一把抓住他细瘦的手腕，贴近他质问道：

“老实交代，把这东西给我看什么意思。”

李程秀见逃不掉了，只好实话实说：

“上午学校的红十字会开生理卫生讲座赠送的，每个观众都有。”

若说邵群之前是个正常的性能力强的男人，那么看见李程秀之后仿佛是个打了十倍剂量药的猛兽。今天他一走进学校看见李程秀穿校服的样子，居然就有反应了。李程秀那副模样被男生看一眼，他要皱一下眉头；李程秀被女生看一眼，他依然要皱眉头。上次公司里来了个热情洋溢的短期实习生，居然就在邵群眼皮子底下对李程秀告白了，把路过的邵群气得水杯差点没拿稳。自从这件事后，邵群知道男的要防，女的也要防。

结果这回李程秀自己送上门来，还吃起醋来，连套子都给他准备好了，他不上简直不是人。

他知道李程秀不会说谎，但他才不管这玩意儿是李程秀自己买的还是别人送的呢。

邵群不等他反应过来，大步走过去把教室前后门都上了锁，顺便拉上了窗帘，整个教室立刻陷入昏暗，唯有李程秀所在的窗边透出一点光。

和邵群分别一星期后，李程秀看见邵群的第一秒便心跳加速。小别胜新婚，一点就着的激情在两人之间迅速蔓延，就差一道捅破窗户纸的力。

李程秀被赠送安全套后却没有送还的小心思，反过来成了打破自己最后一道心理防线的助推。

窗外广场喧闹，透过窗帘的强烈太阳光被削弱了一大半，在室内铺满柔柔的暖橙色。水蓝色的窗帘和柔光交融在一起，空气中漂浮着淡淡的花香，整个教室的氛围竟如同幻境一般浪漫。

李程秀觉得自己像案板上待宰的羔羊，邵群每关一扇门、拉一道窗帘，他心里的火就烧得旺一点，身体绵软空虚，甚至有点欲壑难填的感觉。

他知道邵群要做什么，可他不但不想阻止邵群，反而还隐隐期待起来，抱着膝盖一个人大胆意淫起来。他越想越害羞，但越害羞就越忍不住去想。邵群等下就要来脱自己衣服了吗？还是要先亲亲他呢？还是……

“宝贝儿，自己脱裤子。”

邵群不由分说地把李程秀扛到窗边的长桌上，抱着双臂站在他面前，西装外套扔在了桌上，领带甩在一边，衬衫的口子也解开了几颗，隐约露出健美的胸肌线条。

李程秀没想到等到的是这句话，脸腾地红了，不知所措地看向邵群。

邵群是真流氓，李程秀正因为吃醋而危机感十足，他看准了这一点趁火打劫，要让李程秀自己把自己扒光，光溜溜地钻到他怀里来。

“不脱？”邵群两臂撑着桌子，一片阴影罩在李程秀头上，“不脱老公就不干你。”

要换了一年前的李程秀，估计早就从邵群胳膊底下钻出去跑了。

邵群心里其实也在赌博，打算如果李程秀被欺负狠了不愿意了，他就算求着缠着也要把李程秀扛回来和他来一发。

李程秀在心里打了一分钟的仗，最终连自己都没想到，在邵群的注视下红着脸伸手脱了皮鞋，一脱就被邵群用脚挪到一边去，断了他逃跑的后路；后又解了裤子的纽扣，把黑色的中裤褪下来，手指滑过两条又白又直的长腿；轮到内裤的时候，李程秀下了好大的决心，用了浑身的力气似的，才把两瓣儿屁股剥出来。

最后，他的下半身就留着一双白色的长袜，比完全裸露还多几分诱惑，膝盖局促地并在一起，徒劳地遮着粉红的性器。

整个脱衣过程纯真又色情，把所有男人灵魂里渴求的那点性癖好充分调动起来。

主动又青涩，旖旎又妖冶，一抹粉红从脚背爬上了李程秀的身体，把他兼具力量感和柔和感的躯体线条尽数收入邵群的眼底。

几乎全裸的美人，坐在桌上等待男人的占有，宛如最纯美的贡品。

邵群双目发红，欲火焚身。

他把自己的性器掏出来，那玩意儿硬得吓人，整个一根大粗棍子直愣愣地横在他和李程秀面前，龟头涨得通红，似乎马上有什么东西要喷薄而出一样，看得李程秀有些害怕起来。

邵群急于释放欲望，对着李程秀的嘴就压了上去，连啃带咬好一顿热吻，甚至还有些控制不住的粗暴，等松开时，湿粘的唾液还残留在两人嘴边。

“虽然尺寸小了点，凑合用吧。”他把那个方形口袋的安全套塞到李程秀手里，两人四目相对，邵群冲他痞坏一笑，“撕开，给我套上。”

李程秀愣了，邵群从没让他做过这种事，每次都是邵群急吼吼地上来压住他，要么是自己飞快套上，要么干脆不套。

让他给邵群戴安全套，就意味着默许了邵群在这里和他做爱，不，是主动邀请邵群来和自己做爱……

邵群紧盯着他的手，气息越来越急促，下身的肉棍涨得发疼，急不可待地想要个什么柔软的地方给他插一插。

李程秀忍着羞意，慢慢撕开包装袋，几乎是颤抖着用拇指和食指捏着套子给邵群慢慢戴上，感觉到有点紧，尺寸确实不合适，抬头担忧地问道：“会不会难受啊？”

李程秀的一双大白腿就在眼前晃，邵群额头上都冒汗了，几乎是咬牙切齿道：“宝贝儿，再不让我干你我才难受，还有空关心我……等下有你哭的时候。”

等套子一套好，邵群立刻抓住李程秀让他仰躺在桌面上，一口咬上他细腻的脖颈，伸出舌头大力舔舐着，双手从细软的腰肢摸到臀后，伸了根手指进去帮他拓张。

李程秀被浑身上下突如其来的刺激惊得叫出声，随后声音渐渐放软，变成了勾人的呻吟。

邵群计上心来，双眼盯着李程秀红润的脸蛋，用嘴一颗一颗地咬开他衬衫的扣子，逐渐露出一大片雪白的胸膛，伴随着邵群手指在后穴里的动作轻轻起伏。

咬扣子很考验牙和舌头的灵活度，李程秀捂着嘴，看邵群用舌头勾他扣子的动作，看得面红心跳。

等邵群终于作弄完了，李程秀抚上他的脸，闭上眼深深地吻了上去。

邵群特别喜欢和李程秀接吻的感觉，青涩又甜蜜，每次唇与唇相碰，都跟第一次谈恋爱似的心跳疯狂加速。李程秀那么小一张嘴，被他含在嘴里亲着玩儿，舌头也软得像糖，吮着颇有滋味。

两人亲得用力，如同恨不得将对方融入身体一般，全世界都只剩下彼此，全世界只听得见他们亲吻的声音。

邵群亲着亲着就爱把眼睛睁开，看着李程秀闭着眼投入地吻他，长长的睫毛清晰可见，脸蛋的红晕写着爱人十几年如一日的单纯害羞，比什么醉人的烈酒都好使。

邵群的手摸到李程秀的性器，抓住小东西就开始撸动，另一只手忙着拓张，只剩一张嘴在李程秀身上亲个不停。

李程秀被前后的欲望侵蚀得混混沌沌的，片刻清醒之中抓住了邵群的衬衫，帮他解扣子，两只手无师自通般从胸肌向下摸，滑过腹肌，凭着触觉在上面数块数，又戳又摸。等往上摸到邵群硬邦邦的乳头后，偏过头看了一眼，纳闷怎么和自己的颜色差距这么大，邵群的乳头和胸肌硬得快跟腰间坠着那大玩意儿差不多了……

他伸出手试着摸了摸，看邵群对他眯起眼睛，似乎挺享受，便慢慢用手指头在胸肌周围画圈圈，用手掌心在腰腹部分上下滑动，像个好奇宝宝似的尝试着不同的摸法，等摸够了，又试探着抚上邵群结实的双臂。

邵群深吸一口气，怀疑再这样下去，他整个上半身都要被格外胆大的李程秀拱火拱得烧起来。

他用拇指快速戳弄着李程秀性器粉色的顶端，李程秀措手不及“啊”的一声，那呻吟含着八分情欲、两分羞赧，一声下去，把邵群叫得心痒难耐。

邵群撸动得越快，李程秀的手下意识摸得越起劲，等后穴也扩张得松软好插了，李程秀瘫在桌上，也没劲儿再在邵群身上胡作非为了，软绵绵地伴着邵群给的刺激射了出来。

邵群把白色的东西给他清理干净，马上两手抓住李程秀的膝盖往胸前折，让他双腿大开，暴露出湿软的小洞。

涨红已久的肉棍终于有机会大干一场，邵群一股劲儿憋到了极限，抓着粗大的性器就往李程秀的小穴里插，龟头缓缓破开窄小的密道，立刻被里面的嫩肉吸住，伴着安全套上自带的润滑液往里一插到底。

被异物突然进入身体的感觉酸涨难忍，李程秀躺在桌上，袒胸露乳，衣襟散乱，张着嘴大口呼吸了好一阵才适应。

臀后那地方天生不是拿来干这事的，邵群阴茎的尺寸对于李程秀的小穴无疑是巨物般的存在，本以为和邵群做了无数次后该适应了，可每一次进入的时候，他还是根本无法控制地呻吟出声。

邵群好不容易全插进去，爽得长呼一口气。为减缓刺激，他动着腰平缓地一进一出，慢慢让肉棍和穴肉严丝合缝，嗞嗞啦啦地带出水声，在空无一人的教室里变得更加淫靡。

李程秀本身的外形气质单纯干净得不含一丝杂质，和“美艳”二字相去甚远，穿上这身校服后更显童颜。可此时他下半身除了白袜外一丝不挂，上半身的衬衫敞开，通体白得耀眼的皮肤像上供一样送到邵群嘴边，浑身上下的关节因为情欲缠身而开始染上粉红色，双眸水润，瞳孔里明晃晃地映着邵群的模样，嘴也合不上了，一会儿被邵群亲，一会要用来喘出声。

美而不妖，艳而不俗，他似乎自己并没有意识到自己的姿势有多令邵群狼血沸腾，欲望操控下，单纯地就想要面前的人赶紧和自己欢愉一场，羞涩地把两条长腿缠上了邵群的腰，嘴里痴情地含着爱人的名字：

“邵群……邵群……”

邵群被他喊得性器又胀大几分，一下比一下插得深，挺着腰在李程秀的身体里为非作歹。

他伸出一只手，不轻不重地打了一下李程秀的屁股，发出清脆的一声响。李程秀吓得肉壁一紧，啊一声叫出来，自己捂着嘴，用乞求的眼神看着邵群。

“是不是发情的小兔子？”

邵群居高临下地看着李程秀无辜的模样，差点就心软了，可还是又一巴掌过去，拍了另一边屁股，“说，是不是？”

李程秀才不愿意回答他这么羞耻的问题，能主动和邵群在教室里做爱，已经突破了他的极限了，气得把头扭过去不看他，盯着黑板上的一处不放。

邵群一下又一下拍着他的屁股，嘴里丝毫不饶人，笑意越来越重：“不说，等会儿就这样被我扛出去，给学校里的人看看你跟我什么关系。”

不行！虽然换班结束了，但他离开前还是要在5点左右和温小辉、罗睿他们打声招呼的。要是不随了邵群的意，他害怕邵群真的做出什么不得了的事来。

从李程秀被捂住的嘴里溢出一声不情不愿的“嗯”。邵群显然对这个回答不满意，性器往里又深了几分。

李程秀被插得眼泪都出来了。

“想反抗是不是？”邵群一巴掌拍在他屁股上，顺便揉了揉软弹的屁股肉。

“可怜你老公我啊，都跟你结婚这么多年了，我老婆都不主动跟我亲一下抱一下，想跟你上床你都不愿意，是嫌我活儿不好了？”邵群下身攒足了劲儿抽插着，把李程秀的手掰开，不让他捂着嘴。

比平日里甜蜜缠人许多的声音一下跑了出来，声声入耳，声声催情。

邵群故意用气声在李程秀耳边低语：

“老婆叫得真骚。”

李程秀被自己的放荡羞得无地自容。

“说说看，哪儿不好？用手摸摸，来。”他抓过李程秀的手就往两人结合的地方摸，“不是刚刚还说想我了吗，这儿想？还是这儿想？”

李程秀的身体一下一下地往上顶，等人快掉到桌子边了，又被邵群抓着大腿一把拖回来，更大力的挞伐。

“呜……没有不好，没有……啊嗯……”

李程秀理智近乎溃散，连抓着邵群的力气都没了，手臂瘫软在两侧，视野被邵群俊美的脸占了大部分，越是想把声音收住越是收不住，下身被邵群的肉棍插得一片湿软，龟头一直在他的敏感处摩擦。

邵群特别喜欢听李程秀呻吟，这种与平日里清纯外形的反差极大地勾起了他的征服欲。他用食指指腹摩擦着李程秀粉嫩的乳尖，伴随着李程秀一声比一声魅惑的喘息，制住他的腰胯就把性器更深地往里顶，恨不得连囊袋都塞进去。

他身前西装大敞，背对门口，从教室外向内看竟然还是衣冠齐整，谁能想到这副强壮的身体遮挡住了一具更纤瘦的身体，而且两人正在疯狂地做爱。

李程秀绷不住呜咽起来，双手努力向上勾住邵群的脖子，想找一个支点缓解无处释放的刺激。

邵群听他声音都断断续续的，知道他快到了，把李程秀的腿架在自己肩上，顺势托住他的双腿，下身的粗棍子在湿润柔软的甬道里冲撞得热火朝天，咬紧牙关，一鼓作气地挺动着腰胯。

两人的动静把桌子撞得哐哐直响，桌子抽屉里不知道是什么的纸张被撞出来，白花花洒了一地。桌上都是两人的汗水，混乱中也被蹭得到处都是痕迹。

邵群被李程秀紧致的肉壁裹得又爽又痛苦，这种到达全身每一处的惊人快感，几乎是逼着他把李程秀往狠了干。他感觉涨大的性器蓄势待发，倏地俯下身吻住李程秀，立刻获得了他宛如求救般的回应。

在色情的舌吻交缠中，邵群把憋了一周的欲望痛快地喷洒在李程秀的身体深处。

在教室里的性爱疯狂又刺激，更别提用上了一周攒下的力气，两人都过了好一会儿才缓过劲来。

“宝贝儿，你真棒！”邵群狠狠在李程秀脸上嘬了个响。

情潮退去，李程秀立刻臊得脸通红，把衬衫抓过来火速系上扣子，动作快得都不给邵群留一点事后欣赏的机会。

邵群用手掌撑着脑袋笑，知道自家老婆脸皮薄，特地转过身去，打算帮李程秀拿鞋子。

李程秀看他似乎要帮自己穿鞋，条件反射地想自己下地去拿。估计是方才两人动作太猛烈，李程秀手还没撑到桌子上，大腿就传来一阵抽搐，身体直接失去平衡差点摔下去。

惊慌中他“啊”地喊出声，邵群转过身及时接住了他，才没让李程秀光着大腿摔到地上去。

“怎么了？”邵群往李程秀发抖的大腿根瞧了一眼，立刻看明白了，嘿嘿笑了两声，把人捞起来放在自己怀里，让他稳稳地坐在桌上。

虽然只做一次没法满足邵群，不过回家还有的是时间，这会儿还是心疼心疼李程秀被他折磨到发酸的大腿要紧。

鞋也没拿到，人也差点摔了，估计一时半会儿没法下地走路。邵群抓着李程秀的腰，李程秀抓着邵群的胳膊，两人就保持着这么个姿势一动不动。

教室里的时钟滴答声在安静的空间里被无限放大，邵群难得安安静静地抱着李程秀，两人在一方小小的天地里独享着此刻的宁静。

外套里突然滴滴两声，李程秀把手机拿出来一看，发现是温小辉发在他们群里的消息，说自己刚才又被学校里不知天高地厚的小男生搭讪了，还想对他硬上弓、强行索要微信号，他差点就对人来了一套组合拳伺候。罗睿兴奋地和温小辉打探起了消息，而李程秀则是注意到了上面的一条聊天消息：

“[引诱老公三十六式]”。

出于拘谨，李程秀昨天根本没点进去看，可现在这条消息仿佛对他有了莫大的吸引力。

“看什么呢？”邵群双手插着兜突然开口，把李程秀吓了一跳，页面刚点开就不小心摁键锁了屏。

他根本不擅长说谎，一旦糊弄邵群，他肯定会追根究底，到时候面对邵群的质问，他更加无地自容。

李程秀下定决心，干脆把手机放在一旁，不管什么攻略还是技巧的了。醋劲儿一上来，他觉得自己好像胆子比平时大了十倍，一想到接下来要做的事情，他的心脏都快跳出来。

邵群挑了挑眉，似乎在等李程秀回应。

李程秀的手摸上了他刚才系上的衬衫纽扣，红着脸轻轻拨弄了两下，顿了一秒又放下来。

邵群瞪大眼睛，像是被施了定身术一般，似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

李程秀真的很容易脸红，可没有一刻是比现在还红得厉害的。他低下头，慢慢伸出手，握住了邵群的大手，带领着他放到自己的胸前处。

邵群的食指尖正对着的，就是李程秀系上的第一颗纽扣。

什么意思？邵群的喉结上下滚动。

等再抬起头来的时候，李程秀的眼神已经变了。

含羞带怯，欲拒还迎，傻子都能看出眼神里写着什么。

既然学不会技巧，那就听从本能。

在这一刻，李程秀几乎是扔掉了自己所有的矜持，把自己的内心彻底暴露在邵群面前。

吃醋也好，生气也好，思念也好，对他而言曾经都是无比陌生的情绪，却因为他爱上邵群这个人，一切都汹涌而至。

在最爱的人面前，他着急自己不会说情话，只好用行动袒露自己的欲望。

而实际上也无须多言，邵群已经明白了一切。

他压抑着激动，顺着李程秀的手，一粒一粒把方才系好的扣子全部解下来，小指调情般有意无意地划过李程秀随着衣襟敞开的雪白胸膛。

风从没关严的窗户边灌进来，吹乱了地上铺陈的纸张，把窗帘吹起一角，挡住了座位上的视线。

等窗帘随着风停自然垂下来后，李程秀的衬衫已经被甩在了一边，还多了一件邵群的衬衫，四周全是两人凌乱的衣物。

邵群把他摁倒在桌面上，狂乱地吻着他的嘴唇和舌头，手里在嫣红的乳头和肌肤上大肆抚摸，胯下的性器涨得发疼，直白地对准穴口狠狠地侵入进去。

李程秀含着哭腔的呻吟回荡在教室里，揉碎在穿过窗户的风里，飘着不知到了校园哪个角落。

这些撒娇求饶般的轻叹，对心火正旺的邵群而言无疑是火上浇油。

他强有力的背肌有节奏地鼓动着，每一根线条都在嘶吼、在彰显着入侵者压倒性的力量。

邵群发现自己真的是爱惨了李程秀，以前的性格，现在的性格，哪个都把他抓得死死的，干什么都让他喜欢，更别提他曾经无法想象的性事上的主动邀约。

邵群大汗淋漓，欲望裹挟之中，脑海里突然不合时宜地冒出一句不太恰当的诗：

“乱把白云揉碎。”

窗外晴空如洗，和诗中情景离题万里。可邵群看着身下李程秀洁白的身体，情动的清秀脸庞，被他折腾得不成样子的下身，不禁厚脸皮地当起了诗中醉狂的神仙，势必要把身下温柔的云朵揉进自己身体里。

若这种想法让李程秀知道，估计得骂他乱用诗句，教坏小孩子。

邵群轻笑，拉着李程秀的手环着自己的脖子，托着他的屁股，凭借本能、毫无章法地进攻起来。

李程秀脱了力，浑身被邵群牢牢控制住。他不敢再大声叫出来，只好用一只手紧紧抓住飘动的窗帘，把窗帘都揪出了褶皱。

邵群每发力一次，他的手就抓紧一次，像溺水之人抓住救命稻草一般。

邵群毫不留情地把窗帘从李程秀手中抽出来，含笑看着他：“我喜欢听你叫，多叫点，老公爱听。”

“不……啊，慢点，慢点好不好，嗯哈……我再也不这样了……我不这样了……呜……”

李程秀感觉自己像倒退到了年龄只有几岁的时候，脑海里所有的想法都被清空得干干净净，说的话也幼稚起来，傻愣愣地求着邵群轻一点、再轻一点，凭借着求生意志本能地哭喊着。

两人赤裸着上半身，淫靡到荒唐的撞击声盖过了时钟滴答声。李程秀颤抖的求饶声逐渐软下去，转而又被邵群炽热的吻吞没在两人的口中。

两人纠缠到太阳快落山才出教室，温小辉和罗睿已经给李程秀发了好几条消息了，等看到他平安回到社团办公室后才放下心来。

幸好此时办公室只有他们三人，李程秀试图用衣领遮掩脖子上的痕迹，被眼光毒辣的温小辉一眼看穿。

“你是不是又被邵群那畜生欺负了？”温小辉捏着李程秀的脸，故意凶巴巴地质问他，“他跑来接你就是为了霸占着你不放人吗！”

“小辉，我……邵群没有欺负我，他很好的，他才出差回来肯定很累，还专门来接我，他……”

“你呀。”温小辉给他比了个打住的手势，看样子是猜到李程秀要说什么，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，忽而转念一想，拉着罗睿神秘兮兮地凑过来，伸出手指，像个检查作业的老师一样盯着李程秀，“我给你看的那些……就是那些该看的东西，你有没有用上？”

李程秀心里一惊，求救般看向罗睿，却发现罗睿也满怀期待地看着他，眼里甚至闪烁着求知的光芒。

他欲哭无泪，面对两位至交，让他如何把那些胆大妄为的举动说出口……

走之前，邵群放李程秀先去社团办公室打声招呼，自己慢悠悠欣赏了一圈教室和窗外的景色，发现李程秀的手机没拿。

想到方才李程秀心急如焚的样子，他担心有人联系不上李程秀，打算用他的手机报个平安。

李程秀的锁屏密码是他们一家三口生日的日期组合，邵群打开后，先前李程秀没来得及关掉的页面直接映入眼帘。邵群眯起眼睛，饶有兴致地打探起这篇露骨的文章：

“这什么东西？”


End file.
